


Puppy Tails - Fanboy

by Aurora_bee



Series: Puppy tails [75]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fanboy, Humor, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 22:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_bee/pseuds/Aurora_bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock meet Christopher Eccleston.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Tails - Fanboy

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is a bit inspired. Makani and I met Benedict Cumberbatch on Saturday. Makani did really well and spoke to him,, I didn't really hear much cause I think I was in shock. He shook my hand and said 'nice to meet you' fortunately my mouth was working and I managed to say 'nice to meet you too', but it could have been worse lol.
> 
> Here's a fuzzy pic of Benedict talking about the 'sheet' and falling over while wearing it.
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v223/aurora_bee/?action=view&current=SnapShot81.jpg)  
> 

Sherlock had been bored out of his mind without a case all week. Finally not being able to bear the constant complaining any more John had suggested that they go to WH Smith and pick up a paper. It would do them all good to get out of the house. 

As soon as they got there Sherlock made his way over to the cookery section. John followed with Gladstone tucked neatly in his jacket.

“Oh my god!” John cried excitedly. Sherlock looked up from the ‘Cooking with Mushrooms’ book he was holding.

“What?” Sherlock said turning his gaze in the direction John was looking. Sherlock froze as the man smiled and looked in their direction.

“Uhm Mr Eccleston.” John said beaming. “It must annoy you, but I just wanted to say I really enjoy your work. You were brilliant in Cracker and of course Doctor Who.” Sherlock didn’t move which was a bit odd. 

“Well it’s nice to meet you.” Christopher said stepping toward them, taking John’s hand and shaking it.

“This is Sherlock.” John said nodding in Sherlock’s direction. Christopher reached his hand out, Sherlock’s hand slowly lifted to shake it.

“Nice to meet you Sherlock.” Christopher said smiling and letting go after an uncomfortable silent moment. 

“Huhh.” Sherlock said as Christopher looked at John.

“Well I’d better be going, books to buy!” With that Christopher disappeared in the direction of the tills. John looked up at Sherlock who was looking at his hand.

“Did you just have a brain fart?” John said shifting Gladstone to rest on his hip. Sherlock moved his hand again.

“I certainly did not.” Sherlock said regaining his senses. John grinned and took the book off him. "Why don’t you look after Gladstone while I pay for this. " Sherlock nodded as he tucked Gladstone into his coat. John made his way to the till. Sherlock looked over the shelves and smiled as Christopher Eccleston left the shop. Definitely not as good looking as his John he thought to himself.


End file.
